Hikari Primus
Hikari Primus is a fourteen year old human E.V.O. with the ability to manipulate elements and absorb mechanical items. She is partly amnesiac since her part of her memory was successfully restored. Before working with Providence, Hikari works for the Black Dragons Society in service to pay them back for saving her. History Early Life Hikari is the third child and second daughter of Juexin and Fernendez Primus. She was born in Japan. Two years after her birth, her parents and older siblings were recruited to work on the Nanite Project in which they gladly accepted. Shortly after they moved to Abysus, Hikari instantly befriended Rex. At the age of three, Hikari was diagnosed with stage 2 of lung cancer. she was later transfused with the same batch of nanites that Rex got. The nanites weren`t enough. Knowing this, Fernendez stole one of the Meta Nanites and programmed it to strengthen, stabilise and control the nanites she already has. He dissappeared after that. Her mother later asked her adoptive brother, Agent Six, to take Hikari away knowing that the others will be searching for the missing Meta Nanite. A couple of days later, Black Knight ravaged through their house in search of the nanite. Unsatisfied, she murdered her mother and older brother and sister. After that, she mutated into an E.V.O and received her powers. Hikari stayed with her uncle and joined The Six and was bent on revenge of her family`s murder. She also receive her nickname, Hack because of her ability to hack into even the most heavily guarded file. Four years later, the base was attacked by their arch rival, the Black Dragons Society. Hikari had a direct hit with a missile causing her to lose her memory. She was taken in by the BDS. When Six searched the remains of the base and didn`t found her, they considered her to be dead and moved on. Hikari lived with three members of the BDS (Zul Wang, Luthor and Axel Bronx) and was given the name Skuoro Angelos in replace of her real name. During her mission to assasinate the Consortium, the Nanite Event took place. Hikari fell into coma for six months. After recovering, Zul invented a machine that would restore her memory. The experiment was successful but, it didn`t recover all of her past memories. She was later enrolled to school with funding from the BDS. Hikari was reunited with her uncle three years later. She joined Providence to stay with her uncle. Hikari`s History with The Six After the murdering of her parents, Hikari was taken by her adoptive uncle, Agent Six. She stayed with him and became a member of The Six. They wanted to train her but was forbid by Six and One because of her young age. Later, it was discovered that Hikari already mutated into an E.V.O. when she absorb one of the jump jets and repair a broken computer in a split second. Hikari was given the nickname, Hack afetr her ability to hack into anything also in memory of her older brother, Haq. Hikari`s History with the Black Dragons Society When The Six`s base was attacked by the BDS, Hikari had a direct hit with one of the missiles when she pushed Six aside to save him. The hit caused her to get amnesia. She was later found by Falcrowe, the leader of the BDS, and was taken back to HQ. Personality Hikari is a hard-headed and dertermined teen. She respects everyone older than her but for some reasons except Rex, Caesar, Van Kleiss and Black Knight. A calm person at times and a hot headed raging E.V.O when angered or annoyed. She is also hostile around strangers and people that she hates. Aside that, Hikari is a cheerful, caring and sarcastic person. She is very easy to weaken or demotivate. This can be done if she has to tell the truth or is reminded of her past. Hikari has a fear of turning into her full E.V.O form. She also has a fear of the dark. This can cause her to be very exposed and weak. She would sometimes panic and start to cry. Hikari often receive anxiety attacks. This will happen when she is put under a lot of pressure. When this happen, she will have trouble breathing and will pass out. If the situation is serius, she`ll lose control of herself and her powers. Hikari can be very insecure with her appearance when reminded of it. She can get very jealous and can hold a very long grudge. Physical Appearance Even though classified as an E.V.O, Hikari appears just like any other teenagers her age. She is a mix of Japanese (mother) and Spanish (father). Hikari has a light peach skintone and has light brown eyes. She takes on more of her father`s traits than her mother`s. She has waist long hair which is tied in to a ponytail. Her front hair is slightly shorter than the back. Hikari also has a tattoo on her right arm in which she got after her initiation into the BDS. Hikari wears a dark blue short sleeved jacket with long light blue sleeves, a white short sleeve t-shirt, brown trousers and knee-high boots underneath. She also wears her family crest as a necklace which is a light green charm with black chains. When disguised as Skuoro Angelos, she wears a white short sleeved t-shirt with long black sleeves, black cargo shorts, knee-high boots, her black neckercheif and a black cloak. Before the Nanite event, she wore a white tank top, dark green trousers tucked in to knee high boots, a cap and her black neckercheif. Powers and Abilities E.V.O Abilities *'Elemental Manipulation' Hikari has the ability to manipulate the four basic elements (air, water, earth, fire). She already mastered fire, earth and air but is having trouble mastering water. She can manipulate other elements such as metal and lightning but this will drain her energy. Hikari uses this ability the most. Unfortunately, this ability has a limit. When she reaches this limit, her nanites will be overworked and she will turn into her full E.V.O form. Mechanical Obsorption Besides elemental manipulation, Hikari has the ability to obsorb or copy machines (cars, jets, vending machines, etc.). Mechanical obsorption is rarely used by her. She only use this ability during an air assault, armour and when she is about to reach her elemental limit. Although she received this ability a lot earlier than her elemental ability, Hikari fails to control this ability. This ability also allows her to communicate with machines. Nanite Control Nanite control is an ability given by the Meta Nanite that she has. With this ability, Hikari control every single nanite within a five mile radius. She can also take and give away nanites. Another addition to this is that she can reprogram nanites with the aid of the Meta Nanite. Doing this will drain her energy and will cause her nanites to deactivate for a certain time period and cause her to temporarily lose her powers. Other Abilities ***'High Intelligence Level' Hikari has a very high IQ level. This was discovered when she was given an IQ test by scientist from BDS. She also has an interest in inventing. Most of her gadgets were made by her such as her yo-yo and the Battle Rider. Hikari also has knowledge about nanites which she got when she stayed at BDS Research Center in England. ***'Enhanced Immune System' After Hikari was transfused with nanites and the Meta Nanite, the nanites enhanced her immune system so that she wouldn`t die of her lung cancer. This also made it faster for her wounds to heal and so that her condition would stay stable. ***'Hand-to-Hand Combat' During her stay with The Six, Hikari was trained to use basic hand-to-hand combat. When she was taken in by the Black Dragons Society, Hikari was given intense martial arts training by the group`s assassins. She usually uses this when fighting with humans or small E.V.Os but she would rather use her powers. Relationships Main Article : Hikari Primus`s Relationships Trivia ***Hikari is still called by her BDS name when she meets with other members of the BDS and by her codename with The Six. ***Hikari believes that her family crest has special properties from the stories told by her grandparents and mother. ***When her nanites deactivate, so will the Meta Nanite. This will put Hikari in danger of dying of her cancer. ***Her powers have a very strong connection with her emotions. ***Hikari`s full E.V.O form is her last line of defence. ***Her black neckercheif and crest is the only item that she has that dates back from her childhood. Category:Heroes Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:E.V.O.s Who Can Control Their Nanites